warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussion:The secret of Mosskit/@comment-24092126-20140605140832
Hallo Traumschwinge! Ich weiß der Kommentar ist ein bisschen länger als ein normaler, aber ließ ihn bitte ganz durch, nicht nur überfliegen! Es enthält Informationen die fur viele deiner weiteren Geschichten wichtig sein werden! Erstmal ein ganz großes Lob! Die Geschichte ist wirklich klasse, da sie auch im Stil von den Erins geschrieben ist. Es ist einfach genau der Stil, was für mich ein wichtiger Aspekt in einer Geschichte ist was leider auch für mich ein Anlass ist die Geschichte Sandsterns grausamste Seite von Starforce StarClan nicht zu mögen, was ich in den Komentaren etwas überdeutlich gesagt habe. Nun zurück zu deiner Geschichte. Ich finde das Ende am besten, den es ist echt schwer ein tolles Ende hinzu bekommen. Dein Ende ist einfach superklasse, weil es alles noch mal so auflöst und genau am richtigen Zeitpunkt aufhört. Hattest du die komplette Geburt noch mit reingenommen hätte das das gesamte Ende versaut. Auch die emotionalen Momente (die versauen die meisten) hast du sehr gut eingebaut und so geschrieben, das man (wie in Blausterns Prophezeiung) mit den Figuren wirklich mit fühlt, weil man den Grund klar vor Augen hat, warum eine Person z. B. traurig ist und merkt, das man, wenn man die Person wäre das selbe tun würde. Von der länge her war die Geschichte genau richtig, ich habe bei den meisten Geschichten gemerkt, das sie eigentlch zu kurz sind, hier war die Länge einfach passend. Was noch gut war, war das ich beim lesen das Gefühl hatte ein richtiges WarriorCats-Buch zu lesen. Das ist, denke ich das Ziel einer Fanfiction, nicht irgendetwas zu schreiben was mit Clans zu tun hat. Weißsturms Tod war eine meiner Lieblingsstellen, weil du den Moment sehr gut ausgearbeitet und beschrieben hast (nicht weil er traurig war). Weißsturm als Charakter fand ich sehr gut, du hast in ihm eine tolle Person geschaffen. Er geht einfach gut mit Situationen um. Als Moospfote am Anfang zum Beispiel nicht sehr taktvoll ihm gegenüber war hat er sie nicht wegen mangelndem Respekt oder so zurecht gewiesen, sondern akzeptiert, das sie einfach enttäuscht war. Er hat sie so behandelt, das sie merkt, das er eigentlich doch nicht so schlecht ist. Hätte er sie deshalb ausgeschimpft, hätte sie ihn noch weniger leiden können. Er hat nicht nur an dieser Stelle sehr gute Reaktionen und Verhaltensweisen gezeigt, sondern auch an vielen anderen, diese zähle ich jetzt nicht alle auf, denn du kennst sie ja alle selbst. Noch ein bisschen zu den anderen Charaktern. Flammenstern als Person ist mir unsympathisch erschienen, er ist so garnicht wie Feuerstern (keine Person sollte so sein wie Feuerstern, sein Verhalten ist zwar gut, aber etwas zu extrem hilfsbereit, er nerft die anderen Clans almählich), ich finde er zeigt einige Verhaltensweisen des SchattenClans (was nicht schlecht ist, ich mag den SchattenClan) nur er wollte z. B. der zweiten Anführerin des WindClans, Efeusturm (erst) nicht helfen. Ein winziges Mäkelchen hat die Geschichte aber schon. (Ich weiß, ich hacke sehr auf Kleinigkeiten herum) Der Prolog war gut, du hast Dinge aus dem echten Buch übertragen, aber verändert. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es getan hätte, weil der erste Teil des 1. Kapitels (das mit der Geburt) besser als Prolog gewesen wäre, aber das wäre dann irgendwie blöd für die, welche Blausterns Prophezeiung nicht gelesen haben. Ah! Jetzt hab ich es! Ich würde über die Geschichte schreiben, das man sie nur lesen sollte wenn man Blausterns Prophezeiung gelesen hat und den erster Teil des 1. Kapitels (der Teil mit der Geburt) als Prolog nehmen. Aber, Dreamy, dieses winzige Mäkelchen hat garnichts mit der Handlung (dem aller-aller-wichtigstem an einer Geschichte) zu tun, den die ist super. Es hat nur etwas mit der Formatierung deiner Geschichte zu tun. Dann noch ein winziges Mäkelchen, das auch nichts mit der Handlung zu tun hat, im glaube ich vorletztem Kapitel, da wo sich Moospelz und Spatzenpelz Beute teilen und sich unterhalten, finde ich es ein bisschen seltsam, das Spatzenpelz gleich so gereizt ist, denn da ist kein anlass so gereizt zu sein, das macht sie für mich unsympathisch, aber ich weiß, das du es nicht so wollest, ich denke mal, Spatzenpelz sollte keine unfreundliche Person sein. Bitte lass dich nicht beirren, mach genau so weiter, du bist eine der besten Geschichtenscheiber und Schreiberinnen hier. Die Geschichte ist echt superklasse! Ich hoffe du schreibst noch weitere genauso tolle, oder bessere Geschichten! Ich werde sie ganz bestimmt lesen! LG Leichtherzig